


Poor Little Rich Boy

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can anything make Atobe feel less lonely when his parents leave unexpectedly?</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Rich Boy

Poor Little Rich Boy (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Atobe Keigo stared at the butler who had helped care for him ever since he was a child. "What did you just say?"

"Your parents left for Europe this morning. They'll be back by the end of next week," the older man said. "They asked me to give you their love."

"Wonderful," Atobe snapped bitterly. "Obviously they've forgotten I have a tournament on Saturday. That makes, oh, EVERY one they've missed this year!" The teenager turned away, knowing he sounded bratty and not caring. It's not like his parents were there to hear him and if they were, so what? He was right!

The elderly butler's face held a touch of kindness. "They don't mean to hurt your feelings, Keigo-botchama. They love you dearly, and feel they express that best by providing you with these luxurious surroundings."

Atobe looked around grudgingly. Yes, he lived in the lap of luxury and even his summer cottage was a mansion, but maybe, just maybe, money wasn't everything. It made life easier, but there was a point where all the expensive toys and indoor swimming pools in the world still wouldn't fill a void.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, your teammates are here for your requested practice," the butler said and went to let them in.

Atobe took a deep breath and composed himself. As always, he would ignore the feelings of bitterness and fill that void with tennis and the company of the Hyotei Regulars.

At least THEY knew he was special enough to spend time with.

\--

(Word challenge -- Vitriol)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.


End file.
